Dungeons
Something Wicked This Way Comes Dungeons are a unique experience within Lancerus that allows for you and several party members to traverse dangerous challenges together. These trials are modeled after lore locations and battle themes such that each Dungeon has its own flavor. Current Dungeons shows all Dungeons in rotation and available for challenge. World Boss Clear Times is the list of Lancers who have defeated World Bosses and the time it took to clear them (for timed battles). When a Dungeon is cleared and leaves rotation, the MVP of that Dungeon will earn a title and possibly other prizes as well! MVP's are chosen by the Dungeon master. They can be anyone who: fought with the most honor, helped the most other players clear Dungeon levels, heralded the most Dungeons, role-played the best, or any other criteria the Dungeon Master thought made the experience better for everyone. Defeated Dungeons are challenges that are no longer in circulation, though themes, bosses and NPCs from the past may always return in new ways! You Must Gather Your Party Before Venturing Forth Dungeons are divided by Rank beginning from Journeyman. ONLY ONE member of your party must be the required Rank of the Dungeon before play with some exception. Journeyman Dungeons will challenge your teamwork and basic combat skills. A party with 6 months of fighting experience should be able to clear this Dungeon. Disciple Dungeons introduce greater threats to your party. Lancers should usually have fought for at least 1-2 years before attempting a Dungeon of this difficulty. Sojourner Dungeons are very difficult. These are usually inhabited by powerful monsters or ruthless warlords with vast armies at their disposal. Tactics, mastery of many weapons, communication, and elite combat skill will all be necessary to clear these trials. A fighter should expect to sink 4 years into the sport before attempting these Dungeons. Lord Dungeons are currently the most difficult form of Dungeon. Each member of your party must be peerless in skill in many fields. No Lancer without at least 7+ years and the Gods on their side would dream of combating the horrors contained in these challenges. Running a Dungeon All Dungeons that are currently in circulation will be located on the Current Dungeons page. Past Dungeons that have been retired will be added to the Defeated Dungeons page. To run a Dungeon have a Herald act as the Dungeon Coordinator. This can be done at any practice if enough willing participants are present. First the Herald will check for two things: # At least one of the party members are of the necessary Rank # All participants are in garb and using their own weapons The Herald will use the appropriate props to bring the battlefield to life. Once all teams are ready, the Herald begins the trial. Keep in mind that Dungeons require a much larger amount of field set up than most normal battles. They also require much larger numbers of combatants (the lower population Dungeons require around 6-10 people while higher population Dungeons may approach 15). For this reason, smaller groups may wish to partner with larger ones to run their Dungeon adventures. Depths, Winning and Losing All Dungeons have a "Depth". This is the number of unique challenges that must be completed before the Dungeon can be considered cleared. For example if a Dungeon has 3 levels and then a Boss fight at the end, the Dungeon has a Depth of 4. Whenever a party clears a level, they never have to clear that level again (their progress is "saved"). Should they fail a level they may try again at another practice or event. Once a party has started a Dungeon, that party is not tied together; individuals can try other levels with other parties, in any order, as long as Heralds are willing to set-up and run them. A Lancer will earn credit for each Dungeon level they clear, though they will only gain the Completion Bonus if they have cleared every level at least once. Individual levels of a Dungeon are worth 1 Merit unless otherwise stated. If an individual level is completed again (helping another team clear the level, attempting a better time, etc.), the Lancer is awarded Marks equivalent to the difficulty of the Dungeon. When a Dungeon is completely finished a Lancer is awarded the Completion Bonus. This may include additional Merits, Marks and/or Patches to commemorate the victory. Some patches will be given out at Events for past Dungeon completion. If a Dungeon level is failed, that party may attempt the level again so long as all participants are willing. There is NO restriction on how often a Dungeon can be run or team configurations (so long as the Rank rule is observed).